Abby Maitland
Series 2 Series 3 Younger Storybooks Older Novels |Actor/Actress = Hannah Spearritt }} "If I told you that, Becker would have to kill you...and he's already looking for an excuse."-Abby Abby Sarah Maitland is a brilliant zoologist and reptile expert. She dropped out of university after one term when she was offered her dream job in the lizard house. This love affair with lizards dates back to a trip to the Galapagos Islands as a child. To this day she prefers the company of animals to humans – apart from spiders that is (she suffers from arachnophobia). She enjoys many sports, a few of her hobbies being gymnastics, Ashtanga yoga, karate, kick boxing, swimming and diving. Hannah Spearritt revealed that Abby was abused as a child, though this has not been mentioned in the series itself. Although she no longer works at the zoo, as of series 3 she still uses this as her cover story since she can't tell people what she really does. Series 1 Her first encounter with Nick Cutter and his team was when she was asked to identify a lizard found by a boy in the Forest of Dean. She soon realized that the lizard – nicknamed Rex - was an entirely new species which, it turned out, had arrived in the modern world through the anomaly. She rescued Rex and now keeps him safe at her flat – a secret she’s only shared with Connor. She likes her men moody and a bit dangerous – which is bad news for Connor who has clearly set his heart on her. Originally Abby didn't share his feelings, her affections lay more in Stephen’s direction. This was made obvious when Abby asked Connor if Stephen had ever talked about her (Episode 1.2). To which he replied that he could possibly be gay. On hearing the news that he could be gay, she stormed off in anger. Although when Stephen revealed that he had had an affair with Helen, she lost all faith in him. Men are not high on Abby’s agenda though. Her mind is firmly focused on monster management. Series 2 Abby began to develop feelings for Connor. Connor then shows his feelings for her when she tells him to let her go as there's no point in them both dying. Connor responds by saying 'I can't let you go! I love you!' When later confronted, Caroline interrupts. (Episode 2.4) After Cutter returned through the anomaly that resulted in the disappearance of Claudia Brown, Abby was unchanged. She is good with weapons and exercises regularly. She still keeps Rex in her flat and she hates Connor's new girlfriend, Caroline Steel. She was a captive along with Lucien when the Mer creatures attacked. Series 3 In an interview with Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines on the third series, they stated that Abby and Connor would go through "hard times", but would end happy. Also, in a recent interview at the London MCM Expo, Hannah Spearritt claimed that Abby gets a brother, which will be the first time that any of Abby's family is seen in any episode, or even mentioned. Abby hugs Connor after the ARC exploded and Nick death in Connor's arms, but Connor ends up crying himself. After an incursion into the Future she finally reveals her feelings for Connor, and they kiss. (Episode 3.8) Danny, Connor and Abby were attacked by three Deinonychus in a Cretaceous forest, they survive the attack but Connor got injured. Abby stayed with Connor, while Danny went to look for Helen, Abby and Connor climbed the safety of a tree. While up they are up the tree Connor asks Abby if he can move back into her flat and she says he can. These are the last words they say in series 3. (Episode 3.10) Gallery :Also see: Category:Images of Abby Maitland Maitland, Abby Maitland, Abby Maitland, Abby Maitland, Abby Maitland Abby